marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 5
| StoryTitle1 = New Kid In Town | Synopsis1 = Early in the morning, Awesome Andy leaves the Excelsior Apartments on another one of his "secret missions". He soon arrives at Atlas Towers to secretly assist Mallory Book with her physiotherapy. As they work out, Mallory thanks Andy once again for helping her out, not wanting anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state. While at the offices of the Time Variance Authority, Mr. Mobius explains to the Two-Gun Kid that he must return to the present with She-Hulk, as any attempt to return him to the past would result in the Kid using his knowledge of the future to right wrongs in the past, causing untold damage to the timestream. Wishing he could say goodbye to his friend back in 1876, the Two-Gun Kid resigns to his fate to live out the rest of his days in the present day. Jennifer and Matt Hawk soon find themselves returned to the present day. When they arrive, they find themselves slightly out of synch with time. While they wait for the effects to wear off, Jennifer decides to take Two-Gun with her to Timely Plaza to see what she missed out on while she was gone. There, Mallory Book has already started her workday by having a meeting with the Great Gambonos who wish to have her represent them in court, claiming that they were victims of the Ringmaster's hypnotic abilities. When she refuses to buy the story, the two acrobats try to make their escape. While outside, Jennifer and Two-Gun return to normal time in front of Pug and Mr. Zix and are welcomed back. Suddenly, the Gambonos burst out of the conference room and attempt to make their escape. However, the pair are quickly rounded up by She-Hulk and the Two-Gun Kid. Seeing Mallory in distress, Two-Gun helps her up and the two are instantly smitten by one another, much to the chagrin of Awesome Andy who has developed feelings for the female lawyer. With Matt needing to find work, and learning that he was a lawyer in his own time, Mr. Zix offers him a job working for Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway. Soon, Hawk is taken the Maria Stark Foundation where all of his personal effects as a member of the Avengers are stored, including his birth certificate, law degree, Avengers Identification, and guns. However, Jennifer tells him that he won't be able to carry his guns until he gets a permit, much to the cowboy's frustration. They also find a video disc inside. That night, Two-Gun is set up with lodging in the same apartment as Awesome Andy, much to the android's chagrin. The next morning when Andy goes on his morning "secret mission", Matt is woken up and offers to tag along. The android tells him no, and leaves. Matt prepares for his first day of work, he meets up with Jennifer and he sits in as second chair during her next trial. It is a legal battle between Fantastic Four, Incorporated imposing an injunction on other scientists from using their patented formula for Unstable Molecules. Hearing the arguments, Matt attempts to argue based on the statutes of the Sherman Anti-Trust Act of 1890. With his legal knowledge hopelessly outclassed by the passing centuries, Matt is ordered by the judge to sit down and shut up. After the trial, Matt admits that he is having a difficult time settling into this era. She suggests that he see her therapist, Doc Samson who has regular group sessions with other time displaced individuals. Later, Jennifer takes Two-Gun up to the attic of GLK&H to try and update his knowledge of the law. However, when he learns that there have been thousands of new laws enacted since he was a last lawyer, he realizes that he has a massive undertaking ahead. However, Mallory Book has a different idea in mind for the time displaced cowboy. Two weeks later, the Two-Gun Kid is licensed to carry his guns and is about to begin his new career. Seeing the time that Mallory and Matt Hawk are spending together irks Awesome Andy who wakes up Jennifer and tells her to see what is going on. When they confront Matt about not studying for the bar, he and Mallory inform him that he won't be continuing his career as a lawyer, instead, he is going to be a bounty hunter. Just before dawn, two Guardsmen are attempting to apprehend the criminal known as Bushwacker. Although the villain manages to take down his armored pursuers with his organic weapons, he is confronted by the Two-Gun Kid. The Kid then out draws Bushwaker and takes him in. Later that morning, She-Hulk arrives at work and sees Two-Gun spending time with the two Guardsmen he helped out. After catching up with Jennifer, Matt asks for help viewing the video disc left in his safety deposit box. Showing him how it works, the two heroes are surprised to see that it is a video will left by Hawkeye. He tells Matt that Jennifer's hints of his impending demise convinced him to make a living will for his friends and allies. Having left this disc in the event that Two-Gun ever return to the present, Hawkeye tells him the location of a cache of his weapons as well as his Jet-Cycle | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Juan Bobillo | Inker1_1 = Marcelo Sosa | Colourist1_1 = Dave Kemp | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** * Items: * * * * * DVD from Hawkeye Vehicles: * Wheelchair * Two-Gun Kid's Colts * | Solicit = * Hey there, buckaroos! Time to say “Howdy” to the newest member of She-Hulk’s law firm, Matthew Hawk, the legendary Two-Gun Kid! * He’s back in the present and barred from ever returning to his own time. So, can this lawyer from the Wild West find a place for himself in the courts of today? *All that, and She-Hulk’s got herself a new client—a former Avenger who’s in a world of trouble… | Notes = Continuity Notes * Mention is made of the first time the Two-Gun Kid was active in the Modern Age. This occurred from to . * At the time of this story, Hawkeye had recently been killed circa . She-Hulk attempted to warn him of his past self of his impending demise in - . However, Hawkeye is eventually brought back to life, as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}